the_nightmare_before_christmasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nightmare Before Christmas (soundtrack)
The Nightmare Before Christmas: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack and Complete Score is the 1993 soundtrack to the film of the same name. Composed by Danny Elfman, the soundtrack was nominated for the 1993 Golden Globe for best original score. The album peaked at #98 on the ''Billboard 200. For the film's 2006 re-release in Disney Digital 3-D, a special edition of the soundtrack was released, a bonus disc which contained covers of several of the film's songs by Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Marilyn Manson, Fiona Apple and She Wants Revenge. Six original demo tracks by Elfman were also included. Track listing On some versions of the CD, "End Title" is two tracks (20 and 21) with lengths of 1:10 and 3:55 respectively. In this case, track 21 is considered a "hidden track" but features the same music as the 20-track release, which keeps "End Title" as one track. 2006 reissue bonus disc The "Kidnap the Sandy Claws" and "This Is Halloween" demos are reversed in the tracklisting on the backside of the album cover and in the album booklet. Personnel Featured Singers Cast : Sherwood Ball : Debi Durst : Randy Crenshaw : Kerry Katz : Susan McBride : Bobbi Page : Greg Proops : Carmen Twillie : Glenn Walters Additional album personnel * Album Produced by Danny Elfman * Associate Album Producers: Bob Badami and Richard Kraft * Musical Director: Steve Bartek * Songs Orchestrated by Steve Bartek * Score Orchestrated by Mark McKenzie * Additional Orchestraions and Music Preparation by Mark Mann * Songs Conducted by Chris Boardman * Score Conducted by J.A.C. Redford * Vocals Recorded by Bill Jackson * Songs Recorded by Bobby Fernandez and Shawn Murphy * Score Recorded by Shawn Murphy * Songs and Score Mixed by Shawn Murphy * Assistant Engineers: Sharone Rice, Bill Easystone, Mike Piersante, and Andy Bass * Digital Editing and Mastering by Dave Collins * Music Editor: Bob Badami * Assistant Music Editor: Letitia Rogers * Vocal Contractor: Bobbi Page * Contractor: Patti Zimmitti * Copyist: Joel Franklin * Demo Assistant: Megan Cavallari * Original Album Art Direction by Gary Adler Track Bonus Content 1. "This is Halloween" : Produced and Mixed by Marilyn Manson and Tim Skold 2. "Sally's Song" : Produced by Mike Elizondo : Mixed by Adam Hawkins : Engineered by Adam Hawkins @ Phantom Studio, Westlake Village, CA : Assistant Engineer: Erin J. Funk-Dublan : Keyboards: Zac Rae : Upright Bass: Mike Elizondo : Drums: Charley Drayton : Strings: The Section Quartet - Eric Gorfain, Daphne Chen, Leah Katz, Richard Dodd : String Arrangement by Eric Gorfain : Project Coordinator: Jolie Levine 3. "What's This?" : Produced and Mixed by Neal Avron : Recorded by Neal Avron and Erich Talaba : Pro Tools Engineer: Matt Green : Assistant Engineer: Zeph Sowers : Recorded at The Pass Studios, Los Angeles, CA : Mixed at Paramount Studios, Hollywood, CA : Mix Assistant: George Gumbs 4. "Kidnap the Sandy Claws" : Produced by She Wants Revenge 5. "This Is Halloween" : Produced by Panic! At the Disco and Rob Mathes : Vocals Arranged by Ryan Ross and Brendon Urie : Recorded by Panic! At the Disco at Ryan's house Las Vegas, NV : Orchestra Arranged and Conducted by Rob Mathes : Recorded by Mark Mandelhaum, assisted by Alex Venguer at Legacy Recording Studio, New York, NY : Concertmaster and Orchestra Contractor: Sandra Park : Music Copyist: Mike and Lori Casteel : Mixed by Chris Shaw at Avatar Studios, New York, NY 6-11. Demos : All Demo Vocals Performed by Danny Elfman : Synth Demo Tracks Arranged, Orchestrated and Performed by Danny Elfman : Recorded by Bill Jackson : Mixed by Noah Snyder : Produced by Danny Elfman and Tim Burton * A&R: Dani Markman * Business affairs: Jeff Lowy * Mastered by Pat Sullivan at Bernie Grundman Mastering, Hollywood, CA * Creative Direction: Steve Gerdes * Album Design: Greg Ross for Orabor Nightmare Revisited #Overture - DeVotchKa #Opening - Danny Elfman #This Is Halloween - Marilyn Manson #Jack's Lament - The All-American Rejects #Doctor Finkelstein/In the Forest - Amiina #What's This? - Flyleaf #Town Meeting Song - The Polyphonic Spree #Jack and Sally Montage - The Vitamin String Quartet #Jack's Obsession - Sparklehorse #Kidnap the Sandy Claws - Koßn #Making Christmas - Rise Against #Nabbed - Yoshida Brothers #Oogie Boogie's Song - Rodrigo y Gabriela #Sally's Song - Amy Lee #Christmas Eve Montage - Rjd2 #Poor Jack - Plain White T's #To the Rescue - Datarock #Finale/Reprise - Shiny Toy Guns #Closing - Danny Elfman #End Title - The Album Leaf Score #Overture #Opening/Prologue #This Is Halloween #Jack's Lament #Dr. Finklestein/In The Forest #What's This? #Town Meeting Song #Jack and Sally Montage #Jack's Obsession #Kidnap The Sandy Claws #Making Christmas #Nabbed #Oogie Boogie's Song #Sally's Song #Christmas Eve Montage #Poor Jack #To The Rescue #Finale/Repise #Closing/Elipogue #End Credits Complete Score #Opening/Prologue #This Is Halloween #Post Party #Jack's Lament #Three Times/I'm Not In The Mood #Jack! Answer Me! #In The Forest #What's This? #Christmas Town #Wandering Jack/Sally's Lament #Jack's Returns #Town Meeting Intro #Town Meeting Song #The Room #The Experiments #Jack and Sally #Jack's Obsession #Work In Progress #Kidnap The Sandy Claws #Oogie Boogie's Shadow #Jingle Bells #Bunny #Making Christmas Intro #Making Christmas Song #Nabbed #Oogie Boogie's Song #Here Comes Santa Claus #Big Send-Off #Sally's Song #Christmas Eve Montage PT1 #Christmas Eve Montage PT2 #Christmas Eve Montage PT3 #Poor Jack #To The Rescue #Back To Business #The Finale #Closing/Elipogue #End Title #Hidden Track #Overture Foreign Language Versions There are several foreign language versions of the soundtrack, each features tracks sung by vocalists in their native language as well as original score tracks by Danny Elfman. * French, ''L'Étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack ::Jack - Olivier Constantin ::Sally - Nina Morato ::Oogie Boogie - Richard Darbois ::Santa Claus (Pere Noel)- Henri Poirier * German ::Jack - Alexander Goebel ::Sally - Nina Hagen ::Oogie Boogie - Ron Williams ::Santa Claus - Manfred Lichtenfeld * Italian ::Jack - Renato Zero ::Sally - Marjorie Biondo ::Oogie Boogie (Bau-Bau) - Andrea Surdi ::Santa Claus (Babbo Nachele) - Silvio Spaccesi * Japanese ナイトメアー·ビフォア·クリスマス * Spanish, Pesadilla Antes De Navidad ::Oogie Boogie - Jesús Castejón * Russian Category:Scores Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Media Category:Real Life Category:Mediamass